A. Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to a device for aiding a person in urination, and more particularly, the embodiments of the present invention relate to a reusable or disposable device for wearing on, and extending only along, the penis of a male user so as to help prevent the male user from misdirecting urine during urination by directing the urine as determined by the male user. For example, helping prevent spraying of urine on a stool, the floor, and pants during urination.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Hypospadias is a birth defect of the urethra in the male that involves an abnormally placed urinary meatus—the opening, or male external urethral orifice. Instead of opening at the tip of the glans of the penis, a hypospadic urethra opens anywhere along a line—the urethral groove—running from the tip along the underside—ventral aspect—of the shaft to the junction of the penis and scrotum or perineum.
The urethral meatus opens on the underside of the glans penis in about 50-75% of cases—these are categorized as first degree hypospadias. Second degree—when the urethra opens on the shaft, and third degree—when the urethra opens on the perineum—occur in up to 20 and 30% of cases, respectively.
The more severe degrees are more likely to be associated with chordee, in which the phallus is incompletely separated from the perineum or is still tethered downwards by connective tissue, or with undescended testes—cryptorchidism.
In any event, hypospadias makes it difficult for a male to control the direction of his urine stream. Thus, there exists a need for a reusable or disposable device for wearing on, and extending only along, the penis of a male user so as to help prevent the male user from misdirecting urine during urination by directing the urine as determined by the male user.
Numerous innovations for urine interfacing devices have been provided in the prior art, which will be described below in chronological order to show advancement in the art, and which are incorporated in their entirety herein by reference thereto. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, nevertheless, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a reusable or disposable device for wearing on, and extending only along, the penis of a male user so as to help prevent the male user from misdirecting urine during urination by directing the urine as determined by the male user.